Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, and gyroscopes, have found widespread use in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, or in smart phones. For many applications, MEMS devices are electrically connected to application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) to form MEMS systems. Generally, a plurality of wafers are bonded together (e.g., fusion, eutectic, etc.) to form the complete MEMS system.